


A Workplace Mouthful

by Spoon888



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blow Job, Continuity Mashup, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral, Peace AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Optimus, Post War AU, Sticky, That Are Purposefully Ignored, Under The Desk, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: It takes more than the judgment of a Prime to dissuade Megatron when Starscream's in the room.





	A Workplace Mouthful

Peace made for slow days.

Megatron sat at his desk, working diligently. At least that's what it looked like to the onlookers in his office. He was playing a strategy game on his datapad, and his look of constipated concentration was a result of his dismal score. 

"Are you busy?"

Megatron looked up. Starscream was stood on the other side of his desk, polished to a high shone and smirking like a brat. The staff must have let him in, undone by his manipulative charms. 

Megatron wasn't busy, but he also wasn't going to drop everything just to entertain his once second and frequent nuisance.

He cleared his vocaliser, angling the datapad to hide what was on the screen. "I need to finish this. You'll have to wait outside."

Starscream pointed at his face, "Really. That doesn't _look_ like your 'Paperwork' face. It looks like your frustrated 'losing-a-game-of-chess-to-a-non-sentiment-computer' face."

Defeated, Megatron switched off the datapad. "Close the door."

Starscream did, hitting the keypad with his elbow joint, letting the doors come together and close off the private office from the rest of the department. Megatron caught a glimpse of Shockwave's disapproving stare just as they swept shut.

The door sealed with a clang. Starscream twisted to face him, smile broad and bright. "Fancy having a bit of _real_ fun?"

Megatron rumbled his agreement, throwing his datapad down and leaning back in his seat. He watched Starscream make his merry way over, hips swaying, wings high, optics sharp and dangerous. He came around the desk, trailing his digits over a stack of work and letting some fall to the floor.

"Oops," he breathed, gazing coyly at he mess he'd made.

Megatron tapped his digits against the desk, appreciative of what Starscream was trying to do.

"Pick them up." He ordered.

Starscream turned so Megatron would have the best view. He bent low, back curved, wings arched, his aft pushed proud into the air. Megatron barely resisted the temptation to lean forward and slap the shapely red armour. Make him squeak in surprise. 

Starscream rose again with the stack in servo, carefully placing them back on the desk.

"You look like you could do with some help around here." He said. "Maybe I can be your... _secretary_?"

"You could." Megatron agreed, playing along, taking Starscream's servo and squeezing it. "I could always use a helping hand."

He would have liked to play a little roleplaying game with Starscream very much, but his comm pinged with a message. With a snarl he checked it.

Prime, with a high priority code requesting his urgent attention. Megatron quickly fired back a response, telling Prime to give him five damn minutes to wrap up his current project. He switched it off, pretending further pings. 

"We'll have to be quick," he told Starscream, dropping all pretence as he patted his thigh, inviting him into his lap.

Starscream scoffed and dismissed his offer, dropping to his knees instead. "I just want this."

Megatron felt himself harden. Starscream must have heard the little ding of his spike shooting out of it's housing and hitting his panel. He didn't comment on it, bracing his servos against Megatron's thighs and nuzzling in. Megatron shifted his pedes apart, gripping the edge of his desk, just letting Starscream have his fun.

The console on his desk started his ping instead. With a twitch of irritation, Starscream reared back.

Megatron caught the back of his helm and pushed him forwards again. "No. Keep going."

Starscream made a noise like he wasn't sure that was a good idea, but Megatron was nudging him with his knees, getting him under the desk and out of sight. He scrapped his chair forward, trapping Starscream under the desk and between his thighs.

"They'll fire you for indecency," he heard Starscream warn. "And I'll tell _all_ the media outlets why." 

Megatron rolled his optics. He wasn't going to be fired because they weren't going to get caught. 

"Not a sound." He warned him, and to Starscream's wide optic'd disbelief, accepted the comm call.

Prime's frowning face appeared.

" _Megatron_." He greeted. At the sound of his voice Starscream muffled a childish giggle snort. Megatron nudged him with a knee.

" _We've spoken about this_." Prime continued. " _High priority is still a high priority regardless of what you may deem it."_

Megatron might have been annoyed at his tone had Starscream not begun licking wetly at his panel. He glanced down briefly as he retracted it and let his spike spring free. Starscream jumped, almost hitting his helm on the underside of the desk.

"Is this about the protests?" Megatron asked, doing his best to sound bored and annoyed as pleasure zinging up his spinal strut from just the thought of Starscream's hot, wet mouth closing around him. He shifted his hips forward when he felt a glossa teasingly probe at the head of his spike.

" _Riots, Megatron_ ," Optimus glared testily, and it was obvious _he_ wasn't getting serviced under his desk by a gorgeous seeker. " _Riots, not protests. And they say they stand for you_."

"We're not affiliated." He said easily, reaching under the desk and finding Starscream's helm. With an encouraging pull, he convinced Starscream to get on with it. He heard a soft snort of annoyance, before lips closed over the tip, suckled lightly.

He stroked an audial in praise, trying to keep his expression stoic.

" _You've said that to me, but not to the public._ " Prime was prattling on. " _You need to release a statement before this gets any more out of hand."_

Megatron waved him off, wondering if Prime could hear the sucking sounds emerging from under the desk. Starscream relaxed his throat, then took him deep. He gagged. And Megatron cleared his throat loudly to cover the noise, at the same time struggling to fight back a groan.

Primus, this seeker was good.

"Fine." He said stiffly, somewhat strangled. "I'll do it." 

He wanted to disconnect the call with Prime so he could drag Starscream out from under the desk and do this properly. He twitched when lips dragged along his shaft and a glossa flicked over his tip again. If Starscream kept doing that he was going to overload in front of Prime. He felt a trickle of pre-fluid escape and his grip on the desk crumpled the steel. 

Prime angled his helm, looking curious. For a moment Megatron feared he'd heard Starscream's happy little hum and _slurp_.

" _That's the fastest you've ever conceded to anything. Are you alright_?"

Megatron grimaced, bracing the desk again to stop himself from bucking wildly into the silky wet mouth around his spike.

"Of course I'm alright- I-" he stumbled over his words when Starscream started stroking the base, swirling his glossa over his tip and underside and-

" _Megatron_?" Prime was leaning into the pickup, bright blue optics focused. " _You look under duress."_

Starscream hummed in amusement, and the vibrations made Megatron visibly shudder.

Prime glared, " _Megatron, what is going on_?!"

Megatron glanced down and Starscream was staring up at him, bright and mischievous and doing this _on purpose_ , daring him to disconnect the call, or stay on it, see if he could convince Prime that nothing was amiss. If he could control himself till the end of the call. 

He couldn't. He rocked his hips lazily, and Starscream took what he gave him compliantly, making lewd, needy, wet noises, obscene and disgusting. And Prime _heard_ them.

Comprehension dawned, and Megatron wished he could have seen the look on the stuck-up Prime's face without that face mask impeding it when he scandalously asked, " _You're not_ -?!"

His hips jolted and spike twitched. Starscream recognised the impending overload and pulled off, opening his mouth with glossa out in invitation. Megatron came, spike jetting ropes of transfluid into Starscream's mouth, over his glossa, down his chin. Some caught him on the cheek. Megatron breathed heavily as the last spurt left him, optics drifting shut in euphoria.

Slumped in his seat, he felt Starscream lick at him, cleaning him off, and let his optics flutter open again. Prime was staring at him on the monitor. The same appalled look Megatron got during the war at it's worst. Oh.

" _Megatron_ -"

"Something just came up, Prime." He rumbled, forcing himself upright to reach the comm. "High priority. You know how it is."

He offlined it to Prime's furiously scandalised face, and beneath him, Starscream laughed filthily. Megatron leant back and peered down at him.

"You have a little something..." He murmured, gesturing to his cheek.

Starscream wiped it away with the back of his servo, pushing at Megatron's knees to make room to rise. "You gave it away with all your stupid faces."

Megatron hummed, pulling him down into his lap. "And here I thought it was because everyone from here to Kaon could hear you moaning around my spike?"

"We'll have to do it again, then." Starscream leant into him, digits trailing down his chest. "Then we'll know for sure who it was that gave it away."

"Who shall we call next?" Megatron held his servo over the comm threateningly.

Starscream smiled though, utterly unbothered, suggesting, "That Autobot medic must be getting bored, with no one to patch up anymore. I'm sure he has time to take a call."

Megatron selected Ratchet's office frequency on the list. Prime was already coming down on him with the lecture of the millennia for this. Might as well make the most of it.

 


End file.
